Bloom's Gift
by Brainbust
Summary: Bloom gets a call from Stella telling her that she has a gift waiting for her. Will Bloom like her gift?


**Hello everybody! I wrote this to thank you guys for all of the views. I guess you could say that this is my gift to you. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Bloom sits in the main area of her dorm, waiting for the surprise that awaits her. Bloom begins to tap her foot and bites her lip as she thinks about what the surprise could be. She turns her head towards the door as it opens. Stella walks in, and the Winx also enter shortly after. Bloom stops tapping her foot. "So Bloom, I'm pretty sure you know why we called you here." Stella says.

"Um, I really don't." Bloom responds, confused. "You called me and told me to wait here for you and the others. You said there was going to be a surprise." Bloom explains.

"There is going to be a surprise." Stella says. Bloom raises an eyebrow at Stella. "You have been a great leader since the Winx Club was formed. You were there for all of us. So, the girls and I decided that we are going to give you a little gift as a token of our appreciation." Stella explains. Stella leans into Bloom and kisses her passionately. Bloom pulls away from Stella.

"Um, Stella, I don't think this is appropriate..." Bloom says while blushing. Stella giggles at Bloom's comment. "I'm serious Stella. Someone could walk in on us." Bloom says. Stella stops giggling.

"We already have that covered. We set up an illusion at the door, so that when someone opens the door, all they see is us talking to each other and laughing." Stella explains. "Besides, you deserve this. You have been working hard every day. Just relax and accept your gift." Stella says before leaning into Bloom again.

Stella kisses Bloom again, and this time, Bloom doesn't pull away. The Winx approach Bloom and begin to caress her. Bloom moans in Stella's mouth as the Winxs' hands explore her body. Bloom yelps when Flora finds her sweet spot. Bloom immediately turns her attention to Flora and kisses her while pulling her onto her lap.

Flora wraps her arms around Bloom's neck as she deepens the kiss. Bloom could feel the Winx taking her clothes off for her. Bloom feels a wet spot on her lap and notices Flora's blush. Bloom smirks as she moves her hand towards Flora's crotch. Flora breaks the kiss to release a sigh of pleasure. The Winx begin to grope Bloom.

Bloom tilts her head back as she sighs in pleasure. Bloom begins to moan when the Winx touch her sweet spots. The Winx continue to touch these spots, and Bloom moans louder. Bloom stops the Winx from groping her and lays Flora on the couch. The Winx assist Bloom by taking Flora's clothes off. Bloom lowers her head and begins to pleasure Flora.

Flora moans and Bloom licks faster, enjoying the moans coming from Flora. Flora closes her eyes and grabs her breast as she is overcome with pleasure. Bloom stops licking Flora and sighs loudly when she feels a sudden pleasurable sensation. She looks down towards her crotch, and she sees Stella moving her fingers. Bloom looks back at Flora as a reflex when Stella hit her g-spot.

Tecna begins to grope Bloom's breasts and sucks on her left nipple, which causes Bloom to moan loud. Bloom wonders how hard she can make Flora orgasm. Bloom inserts her tongue and immediately begins to lick Flora's g-spot. Flora releases many moans of pleasure and Bloom feels like she is near her limit.

Flora releases the loudest moan and moves around a lot, but it is obvious that she is trying to stay still. Cum begins to come out of Flora's crotch. A little at first, but then there was a lot. Bloom continues to give Flora pleasure as she is licking the cum.

Bloom releases a sudden moan as she orgasms. Stella moves her fingers faster as she does so, trying to make Bloom orgasm even more. Bloom orgasms a second time as Stella presses her fingers on Bloom's g-spot harder and faster. Stella finally stops when Bloom collapses on Flora, both breathing heavily.

After a minute, Bloom sits up and motions for Musa and Tecna. Once they are next to Bloom, she begins to grope Tecna with one hand, while rubbing Musa's clit with the other. Musa moans quietly as Bloom continues. Bloom stops rubbing Musa's clit and leads everybody to her and Flora's room. Bloom walks over to her bed with Musa and Tecna, before she motions for Aisha to come.

Aisha walks over to Bloom as she lays down. Bloom motions for Aisha to squat over her head while beginning to finger both Musa and Tecna. Aisha climbs onto the bed and Bloom is eagerly waiting for her. Once Aisha is above Bloom's head, she begins to lick, and fast.

Aisha moans from pleasure and was about to collapse on Bloom, but she manages to keep herself steady. Tecna and Musa also begin to moan as they near their limit. Stella decides to join in and begins to finger Bloom again.

Bloom's crotch is still very sensitive from earlier, and let out a very loud moan as Stella begins to move her fingers. Bloom decides to finish this early and makes Tecna, Musa, and Aisha orgasm at the same time. The three of them move away from Bloom a minute after they orgasm. Bloom sits up and pulls Stella up while conjuring a double-sided dildo.

Bloom gently pushes Stella backwards on her bed while inserting the dildo into herself, before penetrating Stella. Stella releases a gasp of pleasure while Bloom moans. Bloom begins to move the dildo slowly, trying to get Stella used to the feeling of the dildo moving.

Bloom begins to move the dildo at a faster pace when she thinks Stella is ready. Bloom was already near her limit again, while Stella is not even close. Bloom is enjoying the pleasure as it spreads throughout her body.

Whie moving the dildo, Bloom hits Stella's g-spot. Bloom smirks as she hits that spot more and more, being able to hear Stella's moans. Bloom could tell that Stella is close to her limit. Bloom stopped and took the dildo out, and Stella begins to pout. But then Stella gasps as Bloom inserts the dildo in her tight hole.

Stella releases a moan as Bloom begins to move. Stella could admit that it felt like the dildo was tearing her apart on the inside, but she is also enjoying this very much. Bloom wants Stella to orgasm, and she intends on making it the best orgasm Stella ever has.

Bloom speeds up and Stella begins to squirm from the pleasure. Stella's moans become louder and louder until she finally releases a moan that is louder than the other ones. Stella releases more moans as Bloom continues to move.

Bloom orgasms the for the fourth time and takes the dildo out of Stella, before taking it out of herself. Bloom collapses on her bed. "I love you guys." Bloom says.

"We love you too." The Winx say in sync.


End file.
